


Battle Damage

by SingingWhileCrying



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Drabble, Gen, Main CG's are only mentioned, No Romance, One-Shot, Open Ending, POV Second Person, Platonic Steven and Peridot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingWhileCrying/pseuds/SingingWhileCrying
Summary: Steven was kneeling right next to you, his eyes were bloodshot, dried up tear marks underneath them. The two of you were in the house he resided in, except it seemed to have been damaged."W-What happened?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short idea I had. I hope you enjoy!

_"Peridot!"_ A voice shouts at you, sounding desperate.

You groan in pain, cracking your eyes open for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

Steven was kneeling right next to you, his eyes were bloodshot, dried up tear marks underneath them. The two of you were in the house he resided in, except it seemed to have been damaged.

"W-What happened?" You asked, stuttering.

 _Why am I stuttering?_ You wonder.

"One of the strongest corrupted gems got loose in the temple. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl got poofed. And then..."

He pauses, sniffling.

"The monster tried attacking me, I was able to summon my shield, but you jumped in front of me."

You try remembering this; for some reason, you couldn't.

"It hit you in the gem and the blow sent you back to the temple door."

You raise your hand up and gently touch your gem. It had what felt like a huge crack that extended to all of its edges.

"I tried to heal you, I really did!" He screamed, using his hand to hit himself in the head. "My _stupid_ powers must not be working because I can't force myself to be happy, no matter what I've tried doing! I'll run to my mom's fountain, that could heal you! It healed Amethyst!"

You watch as he continues to panic, trying to come up with a plan.

"S-Steven." You say, reaching your hand up to try to take his hand to get him to calm down.

He looks at you, tears starting to form again in his eyes.

"We both know I'm not going to survive this. At least here I know where I am and don't turn into so many shards that you can't find all of me."

"No, I can go and get it myself. You don't need to get up or risk cracking your gem any further."

He runs to the warp pad in front of you, but before activating it he says one more thing to you.

"I love you, Peridot."

Once you light from the warp settles, you rest your head back and close your eyes. You didn't know whether you would see him again, but you couldn't help but smile that he is trying to help.

"Wow, thanks Steven."

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted this to have an open ending, so you can decide what you think happened after. Hope you enjoyed the fanfic, constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
